


Can I Help?

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hair, Hair Kink, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Long Hair, M/M, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco gets his inheritance, and with it, a lot of hair. He has trouble with it and Harry offers to help. A simple offer leads to a lot more.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 205





	Can I Help?

Draco received his inheritance the night Voldemort was killed. It was explained to him that the dark magic in the mark managed to bring forth long buried genes. His parents had both had a quarter Veela in them but it had been dormant. So, Draco was half Veela.

He loved being a Veela. Everyone loved him and was attracted to him but could do nothing without his permission as per wizarding law. The only problem was his hair. While it was gorgeous, it was often difficult to deal with. It took nearly forty five minutes to dry all of his hair with magic. He spent at least twenty minutes brushing it, though it hurt his arms horribly. He usually kept it up for days before taking it out for a shower.

Then he was placed in a room with Harry Potter for their eighth year.

"Hurry up, Draco! I need to brush my teeth so I can go to bed!" Harry yelled from outside the bathroom door. It was a regular occurrence but Draco's hair was unusually tricky because of the humidity that day.

He slammed the door open, hair half dry and frizzy.

"I'll let you in when I can deal with this!" Draco shouted back. Harry sighed.

"Can I help then? You take forever to do it yourself." Harry offered.

"I suppose. Make sure it's not too hot." Draco said as Harry moved to stand behind him.

Chills ran up his spine as Harry gently dried his hair. He worked much faster than Draco did, managing to finish in ten minutes.

"Do you have a brush?" Harry held his hand out. Draco placed it in his hand, taking a deep breath. Most didn't know but a Veela's hair was a very intimate part of them. Draco would never have let Harry touch it if he didn't want to get it over with. 

He did his best to suppress the shivers running through him at the touch of his hair. As Harry finished, Draco felt him start to run his fingers through it.

"Merlin." Draco let the sigh slip, catching Harry's attention. Draco saw him smirk in the mirror. Harry placed a hand on his hip, the other running through his hair. Draco quickly spun in the embrace to smash his lips against Harry's.

Draco was unable to hold back his moan as Harry's hands roamed his body. They soon ended up on a bed, though they had no idea which. Draco gave very explicit permission, and very loud permission.

He had to brush his hair the next morning and missed his first class but it was worth it.


End file.
